Be Your Girl
by IgnitedExile
Summary: SASUSAKU “…and when I think of that, I find myself loving him even more.” They once walked the same path…but right now, it’s miscellaneous. This is a story of love, regret, drama, and irony of who has been hurt and who had caused it.


**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note  
**This is just the prologue what happened years back.  
I can't just seem to keep it typed on my computer… I need someone to read it so yea. I can't bear it anymore. Read and enjoy!

READ THIS just to remind you this is not 4d0rk4bl3's work. It's mine. Read profile.

**Summary  
**SASUSAKU "…and when I think of that, I find myself loving him even more." They once walked the same path…but right now, it's miscellaneous. This is a story of love, regret, drama, and irony of who has been hurt and who had caused it.

**Be Your Girl  
**by IgnitedExile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The weak disappear from this world…  
That is how life works.  
It will continue doing so…  
For the sake of one man.

Flashbacks of different times kept coming back… darkness and hate.

"_That was foolish of you little brother."_

-

"I will kill you."

-

"There is a certain man I have to kill… that man is… my brother. I must kill him. I can't die until I do so…"

-

"Why… did you brother?"

"_They were just a measuring stick to test myself."_

"A measuring stick…? That's why… that's why… you did it? You killed everyone for that?"

"_It was very important for me to do so."_

"What for… that is… just BULLSHIT!!! I'm scared… I'm scared!! Ahhh!!! Don't kill me!!"

"_You're not even worth killing… foolish little brother… If you want to kill me… Live miserably! Hate me! Detest me! Survive and run. Run… and cling to life."_

-

"I've been wanting to say this to you… I lived hating you… and also that I have lived only to kill you… I have lived for this and that's the reason for my existence!!!"

-

"This guy is mine!!!"

"…_I have absolutely no interest in you right now."_

"Naruto I told you don't. This fight is mine!"

-

"Even now… there's still such a gap between us…! Why is there so big of a difference? What have I been doing all this time? What the hell have I…"

"_You're weak… Why are you weak?..._

…_still not enough hatred."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------sasusaku//.beurgurl-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight and the people in the village are probably sound asleep. She knew there was something bound to happen… she knew it will be bad… that's why she's there… waiting…

The cold breeze sent chill down to her spine as she waited. Her heart was thumping so fast as if it could explode in any minute. She doesn't know what to do when she sees him. She doesn't even know why she knew this was going to happen. It's just her instinct that told her. It scared her... it scared her to death. She was deep in thought when she started hearing light footsteps. She knew it was him already but what can she do? All she could do was stand behind a tree, scared to get caught as she watched him stop.

"What are you doing around here in the middle of the night?" He asked in his cold tone voice. The famous Uchiha showed his stoic face. He knew. He knew that someone was there before he even landed his foot on the ground. Sasuke sensed her chakra and that's all there is to know.

The pink-haired jumped a little. She didn't expect him to be able to sense her chakra from where he's standing. He was too far from her. She didn't think of how much Sasuke could get strong. But she knew that for Sasuke, of what he is right now, it isn't enough.

"I knew you'd come this way… if you were to leave… so I just waited here…" Sakura stated as she showed herself to Sasuke. Being Sasuke, he just continued walking until he passed her and stopped. "Get out of here and go back to sleep…" He said to her not looking back.

Sakura heard what he said but right now, she doesn't care. She ignored it and spoke up. It's now her right time to talk out loud. "Why won't you say anything to me…? Why do you always keep so quiet… you never say a single word to me?"

"I told you I don't need your help… don't try to look after me…"

"No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you…you remember, don't you?" She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "When we became genins, the day when our three-man team was first decided… The first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me… LONELINESS hurts. It's just a bit different from having your parents mad at you… what's wrong with you all of the sudden?" She blabbered.

He was there listening to her. Keeping his quiet demeanor until it's his turn to speak. "You're annoying. I don't remember that." Ouch! That hurts. Sakura just felt a knife stabbed through her. How could he say that? After all those times they spent together as a team? Now he's denying it all? That's just… that's just unfair... especially for her.

"Haha… yeah, I guess you're right… that's all in the past right?" She said sarcastically and continued sadly. "That's when it all began though… you, me… along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… we do all sort of missions, just for the four of us… it was painful and difficult at times… even with that though, I still enjoyed it. I know all about your past Sasuke… even if you get revenge though, it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke… nor me." Sakura finished. That's what she wanted to say for a very long time. Now that she blurted it out, all she could do is wait for his response.

Sasuke on the other hand, just stood there, his back still facing her, and kept his emotionless face. "I already know. I'm different from you all… I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything as a group… but there is something else… I must do… Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge… for the reason only, do I live... I'll never be like you or Naruto." He said.

She couldn't speak. It's as if her lips were glued together but she only has a limited time. She need to convince him… convince him to stay, no matter what. "Do you really want to go back to being alone?" she said softly and continued. "You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…!!!" Her voice was getting louder for his hearing. "I MAY HAVE FRIENDS and FAMILY… BUT if you were to leave…" Now her voice was getting softer. Sasuke was getting annoyed but nonetheless, he continued to listen. "…to me… to me… I would be just as alone as you—"

"From here on out… we all begin new paths…" Sasuke said in the matter of fact as he slowly walks away.

"I… I love you with all my heart!!!" She cried. "If you were to stay with me… There would be no regrets… because everyday, we'd do something fun, we'd be happy… I SWEAR!!! I would do anything for you!!! Please just stay with me… I'll even help you with your revenge… I don't know what I could do… but, I'll try my best to do something… so please… stay with me… OR take me with you if you can't stay here…!" She rattled on, with tears streaming down her face.

"You're really are… annoying." He plainly said as he continued on walking.

"Don't leave!!! If you do… I'll scream!!!" Sakura threatened. Closing her eyes was the only thing she could do to stop the tears from flowing. As she open her eyelids, her pupils dilated, only to hear a, "Sakura… thank you" before being knocked out.

-

"We've been waiting for you… Sasuke-sama…"

"What are you doing here?"

"We left our village, it was decided for you to be our new leader… please forgive our rude welcome…"

"I don't care about that. Let's get out of here…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------sasusaku//.beurgurl-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, it's already 4 in the morning. The fifth is pretty harsh… using people, psh… the documents she forgot… she could have at least done it herself…" Genma blabbered as he looked at his shocked companion. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at the direction his friend was looking at. He then found a girl sleeping on a cold stone bench.

-

"Hey wake up! If you sleep at a place like this, you'll catch a cold." Genma said, shaking the girl.

_Thank you…_

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

-

"Thanks for the hard work." A blonde hair woman said.

"The fifth! You were just sleeping right now, weren't you?... You made us get those documents while you slept?!" Genma complained. The fifth only stared at him as if saying, 'do you need anything else?'

"Anyway Hokage-sama… there is news I'd like to report…" The jounin seriously said.

"What is it…?"

-

"What?! Is that true?!" Tsunade burst out as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Yes… from what we heard from Haruno Sakura, there seems to be no mistaking it."

"To think that… he'd start taking action already…" Tsunade said as she thinks about the snake bastard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------sasusaku//.beurgurl-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto I beg you… please… please bring Sasuke-kun… bring Sasuke back!" Sakura pleaded as she cried.

"You really do love him that much huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto stared at the weeping Sakura as he said, "…Sakura-chan, don't worry. I'll bring Sasuke-bastard back!"

Sakura just nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------sasusaku//.beurgurl-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I… I love you with all my heart!!!"_

It felt like she just said it yesterday.

Remembering how she yelled those words,

How she beg him to stay,

How she cried her heart out,

… how she was torn apart.

She admitted her defeat. She had no power to control his decision. What more can she say if there's only one thing he wants?

Revenge…?

"What a foolish thing…" a pink haired medic softly said. She stood up as she change the mossy water from the flower pot.

"You're such a foolish man…" She, Sakura Haruno, stood in front of a man's half-dead body.

"You should have known better…" She approached him as she studied his features. "From the twelve year old boy I've known… you sure did grow." Sakura caressed his soft raven hair to the bridge of his nose, to his licentious lips and to his breathing chest. He had grown taller, more masculine, more handsome, and especially… they knew, she knew…that he has grown stronger… stronger than you'll ever know.

And she…?

After six long years, the Sakura Haruno that most people described annoying was gone. It was like poof! She vanished instantly. Sakura is not a love struck girl anymore. She change so much. The weak little girl does not exist anymore. In fact, she is one of the strongest medicnin in Konohagakure. She was trained by one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade and was able to pass the ANBU exam.

She's not weak…

She's not weak anymore.

She's strong now…

… and she has something to prove him.

Now if you may ask… why was she in the hospital when it's her day-off again?

That's because she was the only best medic Tsunade could send…

… send to mend his half-dead body.

Because he's back…

Uchiha Sasuke is back.

**To be continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------sasusaku//.beurgurl-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note  
**So… what do you think???? Good enough??? xD Review please!!!!!


End file.
